landofpoptopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These are the rules of the Popcap fanfiction Wiki. General *You must not use your account if you are under thirteen because it will violate the COPPA rule. If you do this, you will be blocked until your 13th birthday. *Swearing should not be used in excess. This wiki is visited by underaged anonymous users and they might see those swear words. A bit is ok but too much will lead to 3 warnings, then a series of blocks which will increase in length with the 8th block being infinite. *No spamming and/or vandalising. Spam includes but is not limited to: **Glibberish writing **Adding empty pages **Inserting the same character repeatedly *Vandalism includes but, once again, is not limited to: **Removing large sections of someone else's fanfic. **Inserting nonsensical stuff anywhere other than your own pages. **Messing up the page in a way it loses its original format. *Harrassing other users or making anything related to hate speech, disrespecting of other users's opinions or discriminating gender (but is not limited to these only) will be dealt the same way as swearing. *LGBT is allowed here but use it in excess and you will face a 1 week block (will increase for each subsequent block) after 3 warnings. *Using multiple accounts is not recommended unless you are using it to roleplay. Usage of such accounts to evade bans and blocks will be indefinite blocking with no warnings for all accounts. *Advertising to other wikis, chats, etc, etc will result in a 1 week block (will increase for the next block onwards) after two warnings. *Do not backseat moderate if you see rulebreakers. Backseat moderating is enforcing the rules when you are not a moderator. Do this and you will be given two warnings before a 1 week block. *Don't edit your userpage too much. No block, but it can be considered fluff editing, which is annoying. *No abusive or inappropriate usernames, or you will get an infinite block right away until you change the username. *If you see a rule that you disagree with, post a message on this page's or an admin's talk page. *If you are blocked eight times in total with any two of the blocks happening within a span of six months, the eighth block will be infinite. Articles and fanfics *Don't edit other people's pages without permission, unless you are just correcting spelling or grammar, otherwise you will get a warning and then a one month block. **An exception to this is when the author is referencing you. *Don't copy someone else's idea, or your page will be deleted and you get a one week block. If you are new and it didn't seem you were doing this on purpose, you will get one warning then normal one week block. *Don't use fan-made characters unless you made the character or you asked the creator's permission. If you break this rule, your page will be deleted, and you get a warning. You must also link to the character's article unless it is your own. After two warnings you get a one month block. *You are allowed to make crossover stories as long as there are characters from Popcap's games in the story. *At the top of the page, say that you were the person who made the fanfic. *No excessive "?"s or "!"s, other punctuation, or things like TTTTTTTTTTThhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss in titles. *Put templates at the very top of the page, even above where you said you created that fanfic. *It is perfectly OK to use other users in fanfics. *When making a page, it must be an actual fanfiction story. Most other articles will be deleted and may get you blocked. *Article comments have the same rules as chat. Discussions *Only autoconfirmed users with at least 10 edits can participate in votes about Wiki maintenance or management. *Discussions are closed automatically after three days without a vote. *Discussions can be restarted after 2 weeks. This is to be used exclusively for disputed or tied results. Uploads *You can put any unrelated images to Popcap on your userpage. *No inappropriate content on images. *Don't create duplicate images. If necessary, update the original image instead. *Don't steal other users' images. Chat *Follow the normal rules. *No spamming or excessive trolling in chat. *No flaming. *If you are a chat moderator, don't abuse kicking or banning privileges. *No random gibberish or hidden cussing. *No "door spamming" on Chat. Door spamming consists of rapidly exiting and entering chat to fill up the chat log. *Keep private things in private messages. If you break this, then you won't get punished, but everyone else in chat will find out whatever you wanted to keep private. *Don't abuse the emoticons. *Don't abuse caps. *If you break these rules, you will get an in-chat warning. The second time, you get kicked out of chat and get an official Chat Warning. The third time, you will get a ban (length depends on severity of offense). The fourth time, you will get an infinite ban. Rollback rules *Follow the normal rules. *Don't revert good edits to pages. *If you break these rules, you may get demoted. Chatmod rules *Follow the normal rules. *Don't kick or chat ban people for no reason, or with reasons that can be considered ridiculous and nonsense, e.g. "Yo dawg", "LOL", "Just hate him in class", etc. *If you break these rules, you may get demoted. Forum mod rules *Follow the normal rules. *Don't remove forum threads for no reason, or with reasons that can be considered ridiculous and nonsense. *Don't edit someone else's threads and replies for non-constructive purposes. **If you want to correct misspellings, add additional information, removing contents that violate the rules, removing a huge reply, or anything constructive then it's OK to do so. *If you break these rules, you may get demoted. Admin rules *Follow the normal rules. *No abusing power. *No adding unfair rules. *Only close Forum threads if they are spam/vandalism, your own, finished votes or if you have permission from the author. *No abusive editing of comments or replies. *If a staff member has not edited for 1 month, they are considered inactive. **If they haven't edited for 6 months, they may be demoted if the active administrators decide to do so. *If you break these rules, you may get demoted. Bureaucrat rules *Follow the normal rules. *Don't take a good user's rights. *Don't dictate. *Don't remove an inactive user's rights without a vote by the active admins. *Don't promote a user just because they are your friend. *If you break these rules, you may get demoted. Adapted from w:c:plants-vs-zombies-fan-fiction